


Flooded All The Streams [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Fringe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Apocalyptic Scenarios, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bisexuality, Canon Related, Character Study, Domestic, Drama, Epistolary, F/M, First Time, Gen, Kink Meme, Love, Love Letters, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Polyamory, Pregnancy sex, Present Tense, Relationship(s), Schmoop, Science Fiction, Season/Series 04, Suspense, Team, it's complicated - Freeform, quantum-entangled typewriter sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary:</p>
<p>Remember me noting how <i>The Thoughts Your Actions Entertain</i> was pretty much my love song to Lincoln Lee? So, have another one: to the Altverse, which I never knew I'd come to adore -- or miss -- quite as much as I do now. </p>
<p>This started out as a fill for the <a href="http://fringe_kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org">Fringe Kinkmeme</a> prompt, "Lincoln/Olivia (or anyone over here) - quantum entangled typewriters and long-distance relationships." </p>
<p>I like to think it becomes a lot more, and not just by sheer wordcount. Sure, there's sex, but if you wait for that with bated breath, your lungs better be exceptional: This is mostly plot. Also, as I told Verity, <i>I can't believe I’m writing [spoiler] porn.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Flooded All The Streams [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flooded All The Streams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/517102) by [monanotlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa). 



Length: 2:41:29 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/flooded_all_the_streams.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
